


Turn your tears to roses

by Takene_ne



Series: random AU drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 4x100, Alternative Universe - Akatsuki as psychopaths, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Crack and Angst, F/M, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Konan is evil, Pain having fun, and flames, don't ask me I'm just a caretaker here, wtf just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne
Summary: In which Sakura never listens the first time, Konan uses perfume as a weapon and Pain’s havingfun.Sort of.





	Turn your tears to roses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei**  
>  Title: _Skillet - Whispers In The Dark_
> 
> I had a shitty weak, even shittier exam I most likely failed and I deserve, dammit, a happy gore to decompress. Totally. So if this thing doesn’t make sense, deal with it :D My brain’s too melted to process anything correctly.  
> _____________________________________________________  
> Another letter propmt thingy, for **B** this time, with words as it goes:  
>  W: bitch, brag, bless  
> N: birthday, blood, boyfriend  
> V: bury, burn, behave  
> A: bawdy, bouncy, big  
> Character letter: P

“Burn, bitch, burn,” sing-songed a hooded figure as hot, blazing flames instantly consumed the sad remains of a thoroughly massacred corpse when the lighted match touched the gasoline it was drenched with.

Blood was everywhere; dripping shyly from the ceiling, flowing down the walls in a slow, uncertain trickles and covering the floor in the eerily beautiful patterns that could resemble only flowers in a sunlight bathed fairytale meadow.

The figure was enjoying the show they created for themselves deeply, wild, crazy smile cracking their pierced lips.

“No more bragging around I’m your boyfriend now, you bawdy pig.”

The figure threw another match on the pile of roasting flesh, already starting to carbonize nicely as the smell of well done beef filled the room. The smoke was everywhere, darkening the paint and creating mysterious, fragile creatures before the figure’s completely unmoved, violet eyes.

The heat intensified and Pain lowered his hood to wipe the sweat off his forehead and stripped off his cloudy, bloodied cloak, throwing it into the flames without sentiment, not looking back even once while he prepared to leave.

“I warned you to behave. Twice. You should’ve listened.”

Strands of pink hair littering the floor danced for a while in the whiff of cold air that snuck in as the heavy door leading to the prison’s cave opened and then closed forever.

o0o

Konan was waiting on the surface, bottle of water in one hand and pricey perfumes in the other, bouncing slightly on her toes.

“We could’ve just bury her, you know, “ she sighed as the redhead closed the door, and proceeded to spray his whole body him with perfumes she brought mercilessly and without warning.

“What? You stank.” The beautiful, sweet smile she gave him when Pain dared to even slightly frown at the abuse could’ve frozen the deepest pits of hell. “Here,” she allowed and the water bottle changed its owner as Konan grabbed her man by the elbow and led him to the main hideout.

They would need to make a big announcement to their little group of heathen friends, because apparently they were lacking a medic. Again. Kakuzu would be _so thrilled_ if he had to stitch anyone together before they could find a new one. What a drag.

“Konan, my dear,” Pain stopped just before the entrance, “happy birthday,“ he murmured right into her lips.

Like hell if it wouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might’ve used Sakura as sacrifice? Don’t bite :D I don’t hate her. Much. But I guess this is my little contribution to all of the silly Akatsuki!Sakura fics out there :D As I said – melted brain, don't ask why.


End file.
